


Swim and Sail

by StarFury367



Series: Swim and Sail (Hiccup x Female OC) [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFury367/pseuds/StarFury367
Summary: There were dragons when I was a girl.At first, they attacked for their benefit, earning their place as our enemies for seven generations.Livestock and Vikings alike lost their lives to the fire-breathing beasts.My parents were two of many to join our ancestors in Valhalla.It took one boy and one amazing dragon to change our future.My name is Emma Estelle Haddock.This is my story.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Swim and Sail (Hiccup x Female OC) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214336
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter One - Just Another Night on Berk

Emma Hofferson didn’t particularly care for the sounds coming from outside her home. The explosions and occasional scream from one of her fellow Berkians made her wince as painful memories were raked to the surface.

A raid just like this one took the life of her parents, leaving her stranded with her aunt’s family.

Specifically her blonde, older cousin.

Emma wanted to be out there, helping defend her village against the dragons.

Oh, that’s right.

Berk’s personal pests were giant, fire-breathing dragons.

As much as she wanted to be out there, she had a sense of self-preservation.

Her best friend didn’t share the sentiment.

The bone-headed, 15-year-old Viking boy was determined to prove his worth to the village, and his father.

His only problem?

Well, in his own words, he was a talking fishbone.

Emma outweighed him by at least fifteen pounds.

She’d been worrying over him since they were both five years old, when she’d found him upset after her cousin and her friends decided to tease him. They’d become quick friends, learning to have the other’s back once the village turned on Emma too.

He’d always felt guilty for that. She always reminded him that he mattered more than their opinions.  
She could hear his name being shouted from inside the wooden walls of her room. Hearing the obvious absence of explosions, Emma made her way to the village square, which was strangely down a torch.

Recently, too, given the distant crashing sounds as more torches went down like dominoes.

There he was, flinching with each crash as his shoulders were as high as his ears.

“Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.” Emma watched as her chief grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt, proceeding to drag him away. “It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-”

“STOP! Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!” Emma knew the sarcastic reply was coming before he even said it.

“Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?”

A few Vikings grumbled, offended by the skinny boy’s accusation.

“This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?”

Yep. Her best friend’s named after a bodily inconvenience. Most of the village found it a little too fitting.

“I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.” 

The chief of Berk sighed.

“You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house.” Stoick spotted Gobber, and then Emma. “Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.”

The redheaded girl quickly joined her friend’s side as they walked past the other teens.

“Quite the performance.” Tuffnut Thorston jeered.

“I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!” said Snotlout Jorgenson, Emma’s least favorite of the group. She sent him a glare worthy of a Valkyrie.

“Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...I really did hit one.” Hiccup’s voice quieted at the last part, intended only for his two escorts to hear.

“Sure, Hiccup.” Gobber interrupted Emma before she started, giving her a look not to encourage him.

“He never listens.”

“Well, it runs in the family.”

Hiccup scowled.

“And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich.” Emma snorted, earning a glance from the ranting teen before he launched into his impression of his father. “Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone!”

“Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand.” Emma glared at the blacksmith, watching Hiccup’s face deadpan.

“Thank you for summing that up.” Hiccup gestured for Emma to go inside, turning his back on his mentor.

“Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.” Gobber added.

“I just want to be one of you guys.” Hiccup shut the door behind him, avoiding eye contact with Emma.

“Do I need to say it?” She asked, and he could picture her standing there with her arms crossed.

“No.”

‘You’re going back out there, aren’t you?”

“Of course.”

Emma sighed, fixing him with a calculating stare.

“Then I’m coming with you.”


	2. Chapter Two - This Changes Everything

The sun had just started rising when Emma and Hiccup ventured into the forest. Now, it hung above their heads in the noontime, marking the sixth hour of searching for Hiccup’s shot down dragon.

“Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON?!” He whacked a branch out of the way, groaning when it came back and hit him in the face. 

Emma snickered, stopping abruptly. 

“Hiccup.” He followed her pointed finger along a path of destruction.

“Come on!” He helped her down, cautiously approaching the source of the crater.

Before them was a creature black as the night sky, bola ropes all over its body to prevent it from escaping.

Emma pulled in a shuddering gasp, grabbing for Hiccup’s arm.

“Oh my gods, Hiccup. You did it.”

He drew his knife, approaching the dragon with great care. When the beast didn’t react, the boy laughed nervously.

“Oh, wow. I did it. Oh, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!” He put his foot on the dragon’s side, and that got a reaction.

The black creature groaned, shifting what little it could in its bindings. Hiccup yelped as he nearly fell over.

Boy and dragon made eye contact briefly before Hiccup raised his knife above his head.

“I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING!” Emma could hear the conflict in his voice, and while she was afraid, she knew the dragon had to be even more so.

She watched from behind as Hiccup stared into the dragon’s eyes for a moment, and when the creature laid its head back down, Emma knew he wouldn’t kill the Night Fury.

Hiccup’s knife rested by the flat end on his head.

“I did this.” Emma startled when Hiccup started cutting the ropes, and so did the dragon.

The final rope snapped under the dragon’s strength, and Hiccup found himself pinned under a black paw.

“Hiccup!” Emma cried out, moving towards the two. The dragon snarled at her, freezing her in her place before growling at Hiccup.

Terrified tears ran down her face as a loud roar was given right to Hiccup’s face, and then the dragon clumsily flew away.

Emma ran to Hiccup, helping him up as they stared after the dragon.

Hiccup fainted in her arms.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Where have you been all day?” Emma winced at her cousin’s voice.

“Out.” She knew that wouldn’t appease Astrid Hofferson.

“Out where? You’ve been gone all day.”

Emma couldn’t really tell Astrid that she’d carried Hiccup to a safe place to wait for him to wake up after encountering a Night Fury.

A Night Fury that didn’t kill either of them.

“I was with Hiccup, okay? Why do you even care?” Emma started to storm up the stairs.

“I start dragon training in the morning. So does everyone else.”

“Good for you.”

“You could join us, you know.”

“And be harassed by your friends? No thank you. Good night, Astrid.” Emma shut her door behind her with a huff.

After today, she didn’t even want to kill dragons.


	3. Chapter Three - Dragon Training

“Welcome to Dragon Training!” Gobber’s enthusiastic voice carried up to where Emma sat above the arena’s chain roof. She watched her cousin and the other teens enter slowly, looking around in awe.

“No turning back.” Astrid muttered under her breath.

“I hope I get some serious burns!” Tuffnut.

“I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.” And Ruffnut.

“Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.” Astrid remarked with a shrug.

Emma saw the mop of hair before he spoke.

“Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.” Emma’s face contorted in surprise. Not at his sarcasm, but at the fact he was even there.

“Oh, great. Who let him in?” Tuffnut groaned, earning a pebble to the head from Emma. “Have you ever considered taking up archery? You never miss.”

She smirked, crossing her arms smugly.

“Are you so sure that I haven’t taken it up?” The boys and Ruffnut gawked at her, but not Astrid or Hiccup.

“Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.” Gobber drew the attention of the trainees away from the redheaded girl. She sat, pulling her handmade journal from her bag and her pencil.

“Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him or...?” A pebble smacked Snotlout in the nose, but looking up revealed Emma’s attention on her journal. “Seriously?! Even when you’re not looking?!”

“Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?”

“Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target! They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.” Gobber said with his arm around Hiccup, patting him on the back when he let go.

Hiccup glanced up at Emma, but she was distracted by whatever she was writing.

“Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder!”

“Speed: eight; Armor: sixteen.” Fishlegs whispered excitedly.

“The Hideous Zippleback!”

“Plus eleven stealth times two.”

“The Monstrous Nightmare!”

“Firepower: fifteen.”

“The Terrible Terror!”

“Attack: eight; Venom: twelve!”

“CAN YOU STOP THAT?!” Gobber exploded at the chubby Viking, sighing as he laid a hand on one of the levers. “And... the Gronckle!”

“Jaw strength: eight.” Fishlegs whispered.

Snotlout was the first to realize what Gobber was about to do. “Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!”

“I believe in learning on the job.” Gobber released the Gronkle, the teens watching as the dragon immediately went for a rock pile and began to eat. “Today is about survival. If you get blasted... you're dead! Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?”

“A doctor?!” exclaimed Hiccup.

“Plus five speed?!” Fishlegs squeaked.

“A shield!” Astrid realized, blue eyes widening.

“Shields! Go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!” Gobber instructed.

Everyone scrambled for the shields, the twins immediately starting to fight over one.

“Get your hands off my shield!”

“There's like a million shields!”

“Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.” Ruffnut replied by hitting her brother over the head with it.

“Oops, now this one has blood on it.” She sassed. The Gronkle fired, getting rid of their shield and knocking them down.

“Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!” called Gobber.

The twins groaned, dazed from the lava blast.

“Those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!” The group started using weapons to make noise, confusing the large dragon.

“All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?”

“Five?” Snotlout guessed.

“No, six!” Fishlegs corrected.

“Correct, six! That's one for each of you!” 

Fishlegs was the next one out, turning and running with a scream.

“Fishlegs, out. Hiccup, get in there!” Emma looked up at his name, shaking her head when she found him cowering behind a plank and his shield.

“So, anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out!” Snotlout’s flirting attempt got him out, earning a snort of amusement from Emma.

“Snotlout! You're done!”

“So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?” Hiccup directed the question to Astrid.

“Nope. Just you.” She ducked out of the way, the next blast causing Hiccup to lose his grip on his shield.

“One shot left!” Seeing the Gronkle chase him made Emma stand to her feet in panic. “Hiccup!”

The scrawny Viking was cornered, hands covering his head as the Gronkle charged its final shot.

Gobber’s hook lodged in its cheek, causing it to misfire just above Hiccup’s head.

“And that's six! Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry.” Once the dragon was locked back up, Gobber looked at Hiccup. “Remember: a dragon will always -- always -- go for the kill.”

Emma waited until the others left, approaching her best friend with a concerned expression.

“Are you okay?” She checked him over for injuries, stopping when he grabbed her hands and nodded towards the forest.

The walk was long, but Hiccup never let go of her left hand the whole time. She didn’t mind, grateful for the reminder that he was miraculously still alive.

They arrived to the abandoned ropes, separating as Hiccup examined them.

“So, why didn't you?” They ventured further, finding a pretty cove with a clear lake in the center below them. “Well, this was stupid.” Hiccup grumbled at the obvious lack of a dragon.

Emma spotted a few shiny black objects on the ground, picking one up.

Hiccup grabbed her, pulling her down to the ground as a black mass sped past their heads. They watched as the Night Fury crash landed, struggling to fly more than a few feet before it kept crashing.

“Why don't you just... fly away?” With one arm still over her, Hiccup leaned closer to the edge to peer at the creature.

Emma observed the dragon as it moved, the two friends spotting the problem at the same time.

“The tail, Hiccup. One of the fins is gone.” The boy drew a quick sketch, but dropped his pencil, catching the black dragon’s attention.

It regarded them warily, as if daring them to come down to his level and see what would happen.

“Come on. We need to get to the Great Hall with the others.” Emma pulled Hiccup towards the village, their hands staying apart this time.

With one last glance towards the cove, Hiccup let his best friend lead them home.


	4. Chapter Four - Hide and Pray

Emma had fallen asleep at the beginning of Hiccup’s study session. They were both soaked from the stormy weather outside, the only warmth coming from each other as her head rested in his lap.

“Dragon classifications. Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class. Thunderdrum: This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous. Changewing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight. Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death. Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight…” Hiccup paused, seeing a familiar dragon name at the top of a very blank page. “Night Fury: Speed, unknown. Size, unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance: Hide and pray it does not find you.”

“That’s comforting, Hiccup. Great bedtime story.” Emma mumbled sarcastically, taking a deep breath.

“Sorry. I guess I still read out loud.”

“You do.” She turned her head, smiling up at him sleepily.

“You should go home.”

“I don’t particularly want to hear anything from Astrid. She’s been trying to convince me to join you guys.” His brow rose.

“Really?”

“After seeing that Night Fury, I don’t think I can ever kill a dragon. There’s something about them we aren’t seeing, Hiccup, and Astrid won’t ever get that.”  
“So… sleepover?”

“Was there any doubt, talking fishbone?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day of training was with the Nadder in a maze, the object of the lesson to find and hide in its blind spot.

“You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?” Hiccup yelped as the blue dragon fired at him, and narrowly missed.

“Focus, Hiccup! You're not even trying!” Gobber scolded, sending him a pointed glare. “Today is all about ATTACK! Nadders are quick and light on their feet! Your job is to be quicker and lighter!”

“AAAAAH! I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!” Fishlegs shouted.

“Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike!”

The twins unintentionally found the Nadder’s blind spot, arguing the whole time.

“Ugh! Do you ever bathe?” Ruffnut gagged.

“If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot!” Tuffnut fired.

“How about I give you one?!” The twins banged their heads together, earning the sight of the dragon. They scrambled to avoid being killed.

“Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot? Not so much. Heh, heh, heh.” Emma shook her head at the blacksmith’s snickers.

“Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?”  


_Gods, Hiccup, can you be more obvious?_ She thought, rolling her eyes and continuing to journal.

“No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. NOW, GET IN THERE!”

“I know, I know, but hypothetically--”

“Hiccup! Get down!” Astrid hissed, hiding opposite from the younger boy.

“Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this.” Snotlout bragged once the Nadder had seen them. He was immediately proven wrong while Emma laughed.

The blonde glared at him.

“The sun was in my eyes, Astrid! What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!”

“They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?” Hiccup was still asking about Night Furies.

“Hiccup!” Gobber warned, seeing Astrid jumping around on top of the maze walls to escape.

Astrid screamed his name, falling on top of him and lodging her axe in his shield.

“Oooh! Love on the battlefield!” Tuffnut jeered.

“She could do better.” Rage filled Emma at the girl’s comment, and a pebble landed down Ruffnut’s shirt violently.

The two Vikings struggled to untangle themselves, the Nadder approaching quickly.

Astrid was quicker, using the axe-shield as a blunt weapon. The Deadly Nadder squawked in pain, cowering off to its pen.  
“Well done, Astrid.” Gobber said, but the blonde wasn’t having it.

“Is this some kind of a joke to you?! Our parents' war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on.” She spat, towering over Hiccup’s shocked form.

The other teenagers left, but Hiccup dashed off before Emma could talk to him.

With a sad sigh, Emma went to her cliffside hiding spot.

No doubt Hiccup was trying to find that Night Fury again, but she wasn’t going to make herself suspicious by hunting in the woods for them.

Hiccup would come find her if and when he needed to.

Emma took in a deep breath, eyes closed as the wind blew her hair behind her messily.

She fell asleep before she could stop it.


	5. Chapter Five - A New Plan

The next time Emma saw Hiccup was early in the morning after she’d woken from a nightmare. She wrapped her cloak around her shoulders, taking a brisk walk through the village when she felt heat coming from the forge.

“Hiccup?” She whisper-yelled, stepping inside. He didn’t hear her over the sound of the hammer hitting the metal he was shaping, so she got closer.

Hiccup spotted her after he placed the hot metal in the water bucket.

“Oh. How long have you been standing there?” He asked tiredly.

“Not long. What are you doing?” He beckoned her to look at his notes. Her brows furrowed as she examined them curiously. “Is this a prosthetic tail fin for the Night Fury?” Teal met green.

“Gobber said something earlier, and it stuck with me. He said a downed dragon is a dead dragon. I can’t just sit by and let him be found and killed without the ability to get away. He could’ve have killed me, killed you, in the woods and he didn’t. I think I owe him this much.” Hiccup defended strongly, earning a shocked expression from Emma.

“I wasn’t trying to make you feel like you had to defend what you’re doing. I’m actually impressed. I didn’t know Gobber could do this kind of thing.” She ran a hand along the leather of the prosthetic. When Hiccup didn’t reply, she looked up to see him rubbing his neck nervously.

“He, uh, he can’t.” Her eyes lit up in pride for him.

“I’m seriously impressed, Hiccup. I only wish the others could see how useful you are.” The boy’s cheeks lit up pink, his eyes averting as a shy smile pulled at his lips.

“Thanks, Em. Now let’s get this thing ready.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Toothless,” Hiccup called sweetly. “I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry. Okay, that's disgusting. Uh... we've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel.” Until the eel was mentioned, Toothless was sniffing curiously at the tipped basket of fish.

The reaction was immediate, the Night Fury letting out a shriek of fear and backing away from the black and yellow creature.

“No, no, no, no! It's okay!” Hiccup tossed the eel back into the lake. “Yeah, I don't really like eel much either.” Emma snorted in amusement, catching the dragon’s attention.

Toothless cooed at her, pupils wide and a namesake smile on his face.

“Hi. Go ahead and eat the fish, buddy. I’ll be right here.” Hiccup smiled at his two friends, then made his attempts to attach the new fin.

“Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back here... minding my own business…” Toothless could sense Hiccup near his tail, stubbornly moving it around while he ate. “It's okay. Okay... okay... There. That's not too bad. It works.” Hiccup mused once he got it on.

Emma stepped back as soon as she noticed Toothless testing out his tail and beginning to spread his wings. She heard Hiccup scream as he was suddenly airborne, clinging to the tail for dear life.

“Whoa! No! No! No!” Hiccup shouted, reaching to open the tail so they didn’t come to a quick landing. Toothless made a sharp turn, gliding over the lake smoothly. “OH, MY-- IT'S WORKING! YES! YES, I DID IT!”

Toothless threw him off, landing them both in the water once he realized the fin wouldn’t work on its own.

“You okay?” Emma called to them. Toothless huffed in reply, but Hiccup gave a triumphant shout.

She helped him out of the lake, making sure Toothless was out before starting to turn around.

“Hey, how are you-” Emma yelped as she landed in the water with a splash and a curse, whisking her bangs out of her face with a scowl. “Hiccup!”

He cackled, doubling over on himself.

“You-You should see your face!” He wiped away his tears, missing the look Emma gave Toothless.

The dragon was all too happy to comply, shoving Hiccup into the water next to Emma.

“Toothless, really?” Hiccup pushed his soaked hair back, glaring at the chortling dragon as he offered Emma his tail as a way out of the water.

Her braid had come undone, her red hair glistening with water. She blushed, scrambling to redo her braid.

“I’ve never seen your hair down before. Well, unbraided.” Emma’s face darkened with her blush.

“Yeah, that’s because only my husband was supposed to see it like this.” Hiccup blushed, looking away from her until she finished her braid. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.” 

Toothless nudged her side with a purr, letting her pet his head with a small smile.

“It’s fine. I should’ve known. Let’s get back to town. People will start wondering about the lack of chaos.” She snorted, punching his shoulder playfully.


	6. Chapter Six - Test Drive

All of Hiccup’s next attempts to perfect the tail fin were hilarious failures. Emma admired her best friend’s stubbornness, because each failure got him one step closer to figuring out the problems.

She’d had to help free the duo when a crash had bent one of the hooks and tied Hiccup and Toothless together.

That’s the closest anyone had come to discovering their secret.

Astrid had confronted Hiccup about his sudden successes in Dragon Training, sessions Emma had missed out on to make sure the Night Fury was taken care of while Hiccup was busy.

As soon as she’d finished, Toothless had whisked the teens out of sight as fast as possible.

When he finally figured it out, she’d offered to come along as a second opinion.

“Okay there, bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow. Here we go. Here we go... position three, no, four. Alright, it's go time. It's go time. Come on, buddy, come on, buddy!” Emma clung as Toothless went into a shallow dive, following Hiccup’s movements to avoid falling off. “Yes, it worked!”

They grazed a few sea stacks, prompting Toothless to smack Hiccup in the face with one of his ears.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Position four, uh, three. Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my…” Emma watched as the paper Hiccup was using unclipped from the saddle with the wind at their altitude. “Cheat sheet! Stop!”

Toothless obeyed, the momentum carrying Hiccup and Emma out of the saddle and above the dragon. Emma gasped harshly, losing her grip around Hiccup. Toothless spotted them as they all began to fall, a panicked roar splitting the air.

“NOOOOOO!!! Oh, gosh! Oh, gods! Oh, no! Alright! You gotta kind angle yourself! Okay, no, no, no... come back down towards me! Come back down-- YOW!” Toothless’ tail smacked Hiccup across the face, prompting the boy to cry out in pain.

“Hiccup!” Emma shouted, reaching for him. 

He grabbed her hand, somehow pulling them both back onto the saddle with the cheat sheet in his mouth. Emma sat in front of him but facing him, face buried in his chest and all limbs around him.

She felt Toothless moving with ease, but she didn’t look up until they were flying steadily.

“YEEAHHH!” Hiccup threw on fist in the air, holding onto her with the other arm. “Ah, come on!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma giggled again when she saw Hiccup’s singed hair.

“I don’t know why you’re laughing. Your hair’s singed, too.” He grumbled.

Toothless retched, spitting up a raw and slimy fish head for the duo. Emma gagged.

“Uh... no thanks. I'm good.” Hiccup gestured to their roasting fish.

A small flock of Terrible Terrors appeared, drawn in by the fish Toothless was eating. The Night Fury snarled, bringing his food closer to him possessively.

A pair of them fought over the fish head, earning a bored look from the black dragon.

Until one of his whole fish started moving.

Toothless started a tug of war battle with the brave Terror, winning and swallowing the fish with a mocking growl.

The tiny dragon reared up, mouth open to fire at Toothless when a small burst of plasma blew up the gas in its mouth.

The Terrible Terror deflated, dazed as it wandered over to the two humans.

“Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?” Hiccup tossed it his fish. “There you go.”

Emma watched as the dragon ate the fish, approaching Hiccup and curling up against his leg with content purrs. She laid her head on his shoulder with a smile.

“Everything we know about you guys is wrong…”


End file.
